


fanart: Final Images or Five MALPs That Didn't Make It Back

by AstridV



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Fanart, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-10
Updated: 2012-04-10
Packaged: 2017-11-03 09:58:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/380137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridV/pseuds/AstridV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the "Ways To Die" challenge at sga_flashfic. Warnings: Graphic heavy. Implied destruction of government-owned property.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fanart: Final Images or Five MALPs That Didn't Make It Back

  


**X5P 669:**  
  
  
 **RT5 467:**  
  
  
 **B7C 114:**  
  
  
 **X8R 839:**  
  
  
 **B5T 534:**  
  
  
  
 **(THE END)**  
(of this cautionary tale)


End file.
